Lucky
by jennylovestowrite
Summary: This is a oneshot of Sven and Olaf after they find out about the sinking. After all, they were supposed to be on the ship, and were, as the title indicates, lucky, to not have been after all.


**A/N: I have never really been very good at writing oneshots. However, this is an idea that has floated around in my head for awhile now, and I tried to do it justice. I figure probably somewhere in the future I'll edit it and stuff so that it's better, but I always just wondered what their thoughts/feelings were when they found out what had happened. **

**If you have any suggestions, please let me know. **

**Thank you for reading!**

* * *

Just as he had for the past few days, Olaf Gunderson woke up in a bad mood. He looked down at the bunk under him, where his brother Sven was supposed to be. Supposed to be being the operative word. Muttering in Swedish under his breath, Olaf headed to the kitchen where he stopped in his tracks.

There was the morning paper on the table, and the picture on the front caught his eye, followed by the headline:

TITANIC SINKS; FEAR 1,500 LOST; ONLY 675 ARE KNOWN TO BE SAVED

He sat down for a moment and just tried to reel it all in. he was still sitting at the table when Sven walked in the door.

For the past few days, Sven had basically tiptoed around Olaf, fearful getting punched in the face again like he had in the pub. Though this time, Olaf didn't even seem to notice that he had come in.

Then suddenly, without warning, Olaf jumped from the table and threw his arms around his brothers neck.

"We're the luckiest sons of bitches in the world, did you know that?" he cried, shoving the paper in Sven's face.

"What? What are you talking about?"

"Look! We would have been on there, probably at the bottom of the Atlantic right now, if you hadn't bet our tickets and those two won them!"

Sven was very happy to _not _be on the bottom of the Atlantic, but somehow, he couldn't quite find the same joy that his brother had.

"What's wrong? You bet our tickets, they won them, the ship is at the bottom of the ocean, and we _weren't on it. _Why aren't you happier?"

"What about Bjorn and Olaus?" was all that Sven had to say.

Olaf stopped and realized how he had completely forgotten out his other brothers, and how they had made it onto the ship. For the past few days, he has just been so pissed off about the way things had turned out that he hadn't given a second thought.

Now, what if Sven was right? What if they had gone down with the ship?

"The first thing we have to do is let people know that _we _were not on there. After all, our tickets had our names on them. We'll be put on the missing list, if nothing else. If by chance they _did _survive, they'll start looking for us."

"Wouldn't they have realized that we didn't make it on the ship when we didn't show up in our cabin?"

"That's not the point. We need to make a formal record of it."

_Later that Day_

"So you are telling me that your names are Sven and Olaf Gunderson, and even though your names were on record for having tickets for the ship, that there is surving records that you _boarded _the ship, that you were really never on there in the first place?"

"No sir. You see, my brother here, bet our tickets in a game of poker. I told him it was a dumb thing to do, but why would he listen to me? Anyway, so this other guy, Jack I think his name was, won the tickets, and he and his friend took our tickets and boarded the ship."

"With your names?"

"Of course. Ship was set to sail in five minutes. I'm sure they barely had time to hand over their tickets before the ship left the dock".

The man was still completely confused. However, he did as they asked and removed their names from the list.

_Back at Home_

"Do you think they survived, Olaf?" Sven asked quietly that night in front of the fire.

"I don't know. I really don't know. I like to think so, but their names weren't on either list."

"Do you think they even boarded the ship?"

"I'm sure that they did, but that they are still processing. All we can do now is wait."


End file.
